familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Silas McCarty (1700-1750)
__TOC__''' OVERVIEW Vita Entry Source/Basis/Commentary Datum<---> DOB: Entry<---> c1700 Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POB: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOD: Entry<---> 1750 Cmnt<---> will date 13 January 1749; The 1750 DOD may be a New Style/Old Style calender issue. Will probated May 1, 1750 Datum<---> POD: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Burial: Entry<---> possibly in the Baptist Cemetery at New Britain (aka Strawntown. Cmnt<---> Wife Sarah united with this congregation in 1755. It seems likely that she, at least, is buried there, but since she did not unite with the church until after Silas death, it seems unlikely that he is buried there. Datum<---> Spouse: Entry<---> Sarah Carrell (c1700-1760) Cmnt<---> daughter of James Carrell & Sarah Dungan Datum<---> DOM: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> POM: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Father: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Mother: Entry<---> Cmnt<---> Ancestry ChildList Name DOB POB DOD POD DOM POM Spouse Notes Carrell McCarty 15 Jul 1723 bef 1759, he was 35. Tamar. James McCarty 1 Jan 1725/6 1 Nov 1725 or 1 Jan 1725/6 Sarah Silas McCarty 16 Jun 1727 or 16 Apr 1727 Benjamin McCarty (1731-1794) 5 Oct 1731 27 Oct 1794 . Lydia. Born 11 Aug 1733 or 11 Oct 1733 Nockamixon, Buck Co, PA Daniel Pursell Elizabeth McCarty (1735-bef1804) 30 Aug 1735 or 30 Oct 1735 Springfield, Bucks County, PA John Melvin Hannah McCarty 6 Oct 1737 or 6 Dec 1737 William McCarty 29 Dec 1739 or 29 Feb 1739/40 Thomas (1741-1804) 12 Apr 1741 9 Oct 1804 Peter 13 Nov 1742 Paul 29 April 1744 Family History Alternative Interpretation Records Will a source THE LAST WILL AND TESTAMENT OF SILAS McCARTY To all Christian people whom this may concern be it known that I Silas McCarty of ye Adjacent of Springfield in the County of Bucks & province of Pennsylvania being weak & Indisposed in Body but of a perfect disposing mind & memory and calling to mind the Uncernty (sic) of Life and yer certainty of Death, do make & put in writing this my last Will & Testament in this manner & form following - Imprimus and foremost it is my Will of mind that all my Debts & Funeral Expenses be first paid & discharged - Item I give & Bequeath unto my well beloved Wife Sarah McCarty all my goods & Personal Estate & the use of my Plantation that I now live on during her Life, or while she lives my Widow Item It is my Will that in case my Wife shall Marry again that my Sd plantation be sold by my Executors herein after named and the value thereof together with my Sd Personal Estate to be divided as followed (viz) one third part thereof to be given to my Sd wife and ye remainder to be Equally divided among my children, my son Carell only excepted he being provided for already, but if my wife does not marry again ye whole to be equally divided among them after her Decease share & share alike ye above Exception of my Son Carell only observed. Item I give & bequeath unto the Congregation of Baptists one acre of land lying on ye East Side of my Tract, whereon meeting House now stands for which my Executors shall make a firm deed & title when required by ye Sd Congregation. Item I do Nominate Constitute & appoint my Said wife, my son Carell & my trusty & well beloved Brother-in-law Robert Thomkins to be my Executors of this my last will & Testament Utterly revoking & disannulling all other will or Wills Testament or Testament & Executors by me before this time made or named Ratifying & confirming this & no other to be my Last Will & Testament in Witness whereof I have here put my Hand and Seal this thirteenth day of January in the Year of our Lord one thousand Seven Hundred & Forty nine Fifty. References Links /Notes Contributors Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Created Using Research Template